Stargate Atlantis: Control
by Princess-Cissnei
Summary: A human girl with little memory of her past, but a fierce sense of love and loyalty to those who show her worthiness, is sent to the Pegasus Galaxy after her sister is attacked by replicators. As her specific skill set becomes known, will she offer her help to the team on Atlantis, or will she risk everything on an uncertain ally... Temporarily on hold whilst I explore other ideas
1. Chapter 1

An urgent email had been waiting for her upon opening her work laptop: the flashing message prompting her to drop her toast on the ground and pull out her desk chair with a screech. Crumbs scrambled across the floor as the toast hit the ground and everything seemed to work in slow motion. "Nanite Infection Atlantis Expedition".

Opening the email with a feeling of increasing trepidation and concern, G began to read words that would make her heart feel as though it had stopped.

 _Doctor Weir,_

 _Your sister has been involved in an incident on her current expedition involving foreign nanites from the Pegasus Galaxy known as replicators. We require you to pack any necessary belongings for an extended stay in our facilities and be here within the next 0400 hours._

 _General J. O'niel._

Knowing that their was little time to lose, G quickly swallowed the rest of her coffee before snapping her laptop shut and kicking into gear, grabbing anything of importance within a ten foot radius and running upstairs to gather clothing and essentials. Running past the mirror and noticing her appearance she quickly threw on a more professional looking ensemble of SG-1 issue civilian uniform as well as tying back her violet hair in a high pony tail, so that the hair no longer looked like a tangled mess about her shoulders and waist. Her mother was out so she quickly scribbled a note saying that she would be gone for an extended period, but could not tell her where or why and that she loved her very dearly and was grateful for all she had done for her. It was always better to prepare for a worst case scenario and G did not wish to leave any loose ends in the event of her not being able to return to say goodbye.

Locking up the house and placing her bag and boxes in her small car, G got in and took a few deep breaths. Her sister had been there for her through the most difficult times in her life, times which also involved nanites and their positions at SG-1. Blinking away any unshed tears, she turned on the car and backed out and began the long drive towards SGCommand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. Now please be aware that I want this story to be** **separated** **into segments that almost leave the same feelings as a cliff hanger, as I feel that in a lot of ways that is how the TV series is structured. As such, some chapters will be smaller** **than** **others.**

 **I would also like you all to be aware that I am beginning my third year of university this week so my publishing times may become inconsistent. Please be patient and have faith.**

 **I would love to hear feedback and read any reviews you feel like posting. Also, I welcome constructive criticism, but let's all remain friendly and positive :) I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Upon her arrival at Stagate Command, G was rushed through the facility and to the gate control room, where Major General Jack O'Niell and Dr. Daniel Jackson were waiting for her.

"Hey, you ready G?" Daniel asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder, which G was sure was meant to be comforting, but only added to her rising feelings of trepidation. She nodded briskly, turning her attention to O'Niell.

"I've done as you asked, my belongings have ben taken to the gate room. Do you have any further information on my sister at present?" G made sure that her voice remained strong and professional despite the fear that was clawing at her gut.

"Yeah, look kid, I'm not sure that I'm the right one to tell you everything. We need you to go through the gate to Atlantis, other than that Jackson will brief you on the situation." With that O'Niell gave her an awkward pat on the arm and his trademark uncertain smile, at which G's already unsteady legs began to shake. He left the room, nodding and uttering orders at Gate Control as he went. Jackson placed his hand on G's back and began to lead her down into the Gate room.

"Daniel, please, tell me what's happened," G spoke quietly so that only she and her colleague could hear. Although she was allowing her weariness and concern appear in her voice, Jackson admired that she kept her eyes trained on the gate and her body language rigid and professional. "What has happened to my sister?"

"Elizabeth and the others have discovered a world full of thriving replicators. They were taken captive, but assisted in their escape by one of the replicators who wished to improve himself in order to achieve ascension and didn't believe that causing our personnel harm would assist in that." Daniel sighed, knowing that the rest of the story would be hitting a sore point for the girl before him. Her silvery eyes were already looking full of apprehension. "G, he infected your sister with the nanites. They're trying to take over her body."

"So basically you are calling me in because apart from perhaps Dr McKay, I may be the only person able to affect the outcome for my sister," she turned to him then with a steely resolve. Her violet hair had been put up in a hurry and tendrils now framed her face highlighting her unnaturally silver eyes which were currently swimming with emotion. "It's either that, or you are sending me to say goodbye."

"We're hoping that you can help save your sister, G, we really are." He replied, looking her in the eye with compassion and what G assumed was pity. "But we're also hoping you can assist if the replicators continue to pose a threat to Atlantis. I know this is hard for you G, but we really need your expertise on this one." She nodded to Jackson and looked up through the window to the Gate operators, nodding again to signal that she was ready to depart.

"Well… Wish me luck, from the sounds of it I'm going to need it," she stated simply, the strength in her conviction striking Daniel with surprise. She then turned to him with a somewhat rueful expression. "And tell the General that if my sister dies, I'll be coming after him."

With that the gate opened and the lapis surface shimmered to life. With one final farewell gesture at SGC, G walked calmly through the wormhole, pushing a cart with her belongings as she went. The familiar feeling of weightlessness and of the universe rushing past her enveloped her and momentarily she was left in a serene silence, only for her mind to come crashing back to her loud reality when the exited the gate into the lost city of Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original creators characters or ideas, etc (thought I should place this in at least one chapter)**

 **Author's note: These chapters are potentially going to become longer from here on out and will follow at least the rough outline of season 3 of Stargate Atlantis. There will of course be time skips, and I am hoping that you will all be understanding in terms of estimating those time skips. I know that in the show it has been a year in between the first time we are introduced to the wraith Todd, and the second. I will try to stick to this but you must realise that means there will be chapters in which he does not feature. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story** **J** **Please review and feel welcome to offer any advice, ideas or constructive criticisms. Meg**

The room before G was foreign, it was an open planned multi level hallway of futuristic design which lead into corridors and up stairs to what she guessed were Gate and city control rooms. There was a huge stained glass window looking out into what G assumed was an open expanse of sky. Her wonderment of course, was slightly diminished by the number of men who were now pointing guns at her. She rolled her eyes and huffed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Dr. Weir reporting for duty. I am here to assist in improving Dr. Weir's current condition." She said in a calm and sure voice, walking out from around her cart full of belongings to stand at attention before the soldiers. They began to lower their weapons as two familiar faces entered the room and rushed towards her.

"G, thank God ye here," spoke Dr. Carson Beckett, coming forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry ye've come under these circumstances lass."

"Yes, well, Dr. Weir you're needed in the infirmary. Not that I need your help, but we were hoping you would be able to speed up the process of breaking through the nanite's control of Dr. Weir's body." Dr. Rodney McKay, rushing forward to her with a tablet in hand, thrusting it towards her as he went. G skimmed the screen, her heart and lungs seemed to shrink in the few seconds it took her eyes to digest the information before her. Looking from what she now understood was a form of Atlantean medical scanner, she fixed McKay with a steely look.

"Take me to my sister."

The Infirmary was rather large, consistent with the rest of the city she had seen on her way here. Her sister was laying on a medical cot in the centre of the room, sealed off into an isolation unit formed by clear plastic walls. The more G took in her surroundings the more her heart ached. Her sister was surrounded by machinery, scanners and assorted equipment. Thin chords attached needles and IVs to her, which seemed so surround her in tendrils of colour. She was so very pale. G had never seen her elder sister look so weak and so fragile. Dr. Beckett approached her in order to stand beside her as she observed the men in HAZMAT suits attempting to garner readings from her sister's immobile form.

"Carson," G spoke quietly. Dr. Beckett was one of the few people on this expedition that she had met previously, and he had in the past two years managed to gain her trust, respect and affection. At this moment he was the only friend she could look upon for support. "What happened?"

Beckett looked at her and sighed, wishing that she had been brought to the city under better circumstances. He realised that she would be an asset to the team, but to be called off world for this… It didn't seem fair. "We found a planet through the gate tha' seemed to belong to some of the Ancients, bu' we were wrong lass. They were replicators, an' when they found out where we came from they went to destroy the city. One o' them, called Niam, tried to help us, but they reset him and he attacked your sister when we were near' home. She got infected by the nanites an' they've been replicating ever since. We've tried to shut them down bu'…"

"Let me in there." G said sternly. She could see Beckett beginning to form an argument but she turned to him with determination and held up her hand. "Carson, you know you need me to do this. If I can find out what they're doing to her, what their goal is and how they're attacking, we might be able to help her better. We need to be informed before we can proceed, you know that."

"You sure you know wha' you're doin' lass?" he asked with genuine concern. G smiled at him and nodded once, she knew what she had to do, and it wouldn't be the first time she had come into contact with the microscopic machines.

Stepping cautiously around the plastic barrier isolating her sister, she approached her bed. Feeling an intense surge of protectiveness and a sense of responsibility it was hard for G to look upon her sister in her current state, knowing that the cause of her pain. Her face seemed gaunt and there were deep purple rings under her eyes. G could tell from the medical scanners that her body temperature was running rather hot and that her vitals were weak. She looked so frail and her skin was so grey, she looked like some sort of ghost fighting a virulent infection.

"Come on sis. You've got to pull through this for us. You've got to be strong and fight them, I know you can do that." She whispered to her sister as she stretched out her arm and hand so that it hovered just inches from her sisters face.

A concerned pair of doctors watched from the other side of the isolation chamber as their friend began the process of evaluating the nanites within her sister. She placed her hand above Elizabeth Weir's head and closed her eyes. A faint glow began to radiate between G's hand and her sister's forehead as information was exchanged between the two.

"Do you think she'll be able to fix it like that?" McKay whispered to his colleague in his usual rushed and indignant way. Beckett rolled his eyes and looked at him exasperatedly.

"I don't know Rodney, but right now she's our best bet at finding out exactly what's going on in there," he replied, looking on with increasing anxiety at the concentrated and strained look on the subject of their discussion's face. Suddenly as they were speaking G's eyes shot open, the same glow emanating from their depths.

"I can see her," she said, her voice coming out with a metallic undertone. "They have her in some kind of false reality, they're trying to stop her from fighting them by making her believe that there is no threat… If I could just get to her…"

" _Elizabeth? Eli, can you hear me?" I'm here Eli, you've got to fight them, this isn't real!" A confused looking Elizabeth Weir turned to face her sister, how did she get here? She backed away slowly, not sure what was real and what was illusion. G took note of her clothing; it appeared as though they were trying to make her believe that she was mentally unstable as she wore garb typical of an institution for the mentally compromised._

 _"_ _G? How are you here? How did you-? You can't be here! Why?" Elizabeth dropped to her knees and G rushed towards her, crouching down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

 _"_ _Eli you're going to have to be strong and fight them, is there something here you can hold onto? Something that feels real? That makes you question them?" Her body began to flicker as if a glitch was trying to cut her access to her sister's mind. "Eli quick I need to know what I can do to help?"_

 _"_ _There's a man that keeps appearing, he's tall and all in black. I know him. He keeps trying to lead me away from here-"_

 _"_ _Eli listen to me," G cringed as the Asuran Nanites began to sever her connection, forcing her out lest she be infected by their viral influence. "Eli you need to find that man, hold onto his image and follow him out. I'll help as much as I can but you need to find him-"_

A violent convulsion shook G's body and she appeared to be thrown to the floor, effectively ending the conversation between the two doctors. Beckett rushed to pull on a HAZMAT suit and get to her now unconscious form. Just as he reached inside she began to stir and sit up. "Woah, woah, easy there lass," the doctor warned, placing his had against the woman's back to stabilise her as she sat up. Her eyes seemed dull and tired as she opened them.

"Carson, who's John? She can see him, his presence here may prove very useful." With that she passed out.

As she sat up she realised that she had been placed on a bed in the infirmary, away from the bustle around her sister. She could hear the doctors arguing about what their next course of action should be and so she struggled to get to her feet. Obviously, she was less than stealthy or coordinated as her legs buckled and she fell with a clatter as soon as she left the support of the bed.

"Dr. Weir what are you doing?" McKay spoke as though her distraction was thoroughly unhelpful. She gave him a wistful smile.

"Clearly, Dr. McKay I am trying to prevent you from assisting my sister by falling out of this bed." Beckett gave Rodney a look as he rushed to assist the young woman, pulling her to her feet. "Carson, I may have useful information. I apologise for that," she said in a tired voice, gesturing towards the bed. "I have never encountered machines to this calibre. I think they're trying to merge into her organic tissue which could mean tha-"

"That if we can disrupt their connection we might be able to weaken them!" McKay interrupted before turning to speak with a scientist that G had not met before. A quiet and modest man with an equal intelligence to McKay (even if he did not have the willpower to convince McKay of this fact) by the name of Zelenka. Beckett gave her an apologetic look and helped her back onto the bed.

"Carson, is John here?" he nodded and gestured towards a tall man wearing dark military clothes who was standing close to plastic barrier and appeared to be talking to her sister with a passionate conviction. It was obvious that the people here, at least from what she had seen, cared about each other deeply. She smiled as Beckett as he left her to discuss their new plan, which from what she could gather involved using the DNA of something called a Wraith to disrupt their organic link and leave them susceptible to an electromagnetic pulse. G watched on with equal amounts of curiosity and concern. New members of the Atlantis team had appeared during her time spent unconscious and she was wary about approaching them, never sure how people would take her strange appearance and unique skill set. She brushed a piece of silvery violet hair out of her face and back towards the pony tail before deciding to involve herself in their current discussion.

"Ok, we think we've found a way to uncouple the nanite cells from Elizabeth's," McKay began.

"We?" Beckett interrupted with an incredulous look at having been included in one of Rodney's breakthroughs, sure that he had heard wrong. A petite woman with tanned skin and a warriors stance had joined the conversation along with a tall man who looked equally intimidating, his hair in long dreadlocks and a dangerous looking gun hanging from his waist.

"How?" the girl asked. G would find that this woman was stronger than she looked with a loyalty and sense of duty that surpassed many she had met. Her name was Teyla Emmagen, the leader of a group of villagers that the Atlantis team had saved from their home world due to the creatures called 'Wraith'. McKay and Beckett looked at each other before beginning to speak almost simultaneously.

"We create a distraction." They said together.

"What were the nanites originally designed to do?" McKay continued, rounding on the warrior, a survivor named Ronan Dex.

"Fight the Wraith?" he replied with a shrug. McKay nodded enthusiastically as he often did when divulging a new or important breakthrough.

"Exactly, so, that's what we'll get them to do now."

"We think tha' by implanting a small amount of Wraith tissue into Dr. Weir's body…" Beckett started by ways of an explanation.

"It's like a tumour." McKay interrupted, too excited to allow someone else to have his limelight.

"Aye, a small tumour, yes. The nanites cells will essentially…"

"Will attack it. They have to. It's what they are programmed to do. Which will draw them away from Elizabeth's cells, effectively unbinding them." Rodney finished rather triumphantly.

"You do realise that this will only afford you a matter of seconds?" G said, garnering everyone's attention and nodding at them each in greeting.

"But that's all we need," reassured McKay, gesturing his hands emphatically. "Momentary distraction to draw them away from her so we can zap them with an electromagnetic pulse."

The one named John nodded, his eyes conveying his determination to save the woman before him. "Ok, let's do it."

G watched on as her sister was injected with the strange genetic material and the doctors got ready to set off the EMP. G braced herself. Not only was her sister in trouble, but she knew the EMP would adversely affect her for at least a few moments.

"You ok?" The man named John asked her, standing beside her and watching her sister with equal focus. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, so I hear you're Elizabeth's sister?"

"I know who you are, and yes, I am. She asked for you, you know? You must have a pretty strong bond. You respect each other a lot, huh?" She replied, looking at him with a sideways glance. "Don't give up on her ok?" he looked slightly shocked at her observations, and continued to watch her sister as she went to sit down nearby, preparing herself for the EMP.

When it hit, G felt herself lose a part of her consciousness and her mind became almost too fogged to focus or see, she felt as though her world was spinning so fast that she felt as though she might retch. A voice broke through the fog and she became vaguely aware that the EMP hadn't entirely worked and that in the confusion Sheppard had broken through the isolation parameter to speak to and comfort her sister.

"You know," he spoke, his voice full of concern, but also hope and admiration for the person he spoke to. "If Carson's right, and you can hear me, I suppose I should say something profound… Ok, I'm not so good at profound, but you should know, we're doing everything we can to get you through this. These…. These nanites, I don't know what they're putting you through. I don't know what they're doing to you, but don't let them get to you. We're doing everything we can to bring you back, but you've got to do your part. You've gotta fight this. You're sister's here, and we're not giving up on you, so don't you give up on us."

As G began to let go of consciousness her last thought was that she might enjoy working with the Lieutenant Colonel and the others she had met so far. Even if she did consistently fight the urge to strangle Rodney McKay.

"Wake up sleepy head," a familiar voice broke through the fog and G was roused from her EMP induced sleep to find that once again she was in a bed in the Atlantis Infirmary. Turning her head to find the source of the voice she felt tears immediately sting her eyes and a wide smile expressing her sheer relief and joy at realising that the person speaking to her was none other than her sister.

"Elizabeth," G said in greeting, tiredly reaching out her arm and hand towards her sister, who reached out with one of her own. Their hands grasped gently, relief and affection passed from one sister to the other without the need for words.

"Welcome to Atlantis, G."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original creators characters or ideas, etc (thought I should place this in at least one chapter)**

 **Author's note: This chapter is going to back track a little and hopefully assist anyone that isn't as familiar with Stargate or is confused by the two 'Weir' sisters. Thanks for the reviews and comments everyone, I hope to hear from more of you soon:**

 **Rybkakoi: Thanks** **J** **hopefully the chapters will be regular, I would say they will most likely be a weekend only occurrence once uni starts though.**

 **Guest: Having two Dr Weirs does make it confusing, but for now I want that to be the effect** **J** **I hope you'll enjoy the story whether or not the canon continues on in this way.**

Placing her last book upon its shelf, G took in her new home. She had been lucky enough to have a room with a large window, which over looked parts of the city and the Ocean and a large bed, which she definitely hadn't expected. Not that it mattered; the bed was quickly covered in books and research papers, which surrounded her laptop in a halo of work. Her shelves now contained photos and items from home; her certificate for completing a red belt in taekwondo, her photo albums which her sister had kindly recovered for her after the accident, her many books on nanotechnology and scientific coding as well as books pertaining to the basics of medical science and application. A single Persian rug hung from her wall beside the window, the purple and blue hues calming her and making her feel at home. Overall, G felt that the city seemed a little sterile, like the waiting room of a hospital or military base. Not dissimilar, she thought, to Stargate Command.

A low whistling sound brought her attention back to the present as her door was opened and a soldier stepped through, offering her a small tablet, which she hoped, was familiar Earth technology.

"Dr. Weir-" the soldier began, but G raised her hand silence him.

"G will do. If you have two Dr. Weir's running around the city there is going to be more than a little bit of confusion, am I right?" The soldier smiled and nodded.

"Lieutenant Aiden Ford, ma'am. I need you to follow me. Dr. Weir wants to brief you and get you up to speed with the expedition and then I'm to escort you to the training room so that Teyla can assess whether you have sufficient combat skills to go on off world missions." She nodded in reply, her silvery violet hair now falling around her shoulders and waist in curled tendrils. She quickly zipped up her fitted Stargate issue jacket and smiled as she stepped out of the room and around the soldier.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I know you mean all due respect, but don't call me 'ma'am' unless you want to get your ass kicked." She said with mild amusement at his somewhat bewildered face.

"Yes ma-, yes G," he said, still shocked and mildly amused that she had such an attitude compared to her sister.

The conference room was occupied by several people when G arrived, Teyla, Ronan, McKay, Beckett, Sheppard, Ford, another soldier named Evan Lorne and Weir were all seated around the large table discussing what G could only assume was their previous mission. Her sister approached her before she could sit and placed a warm hand on her upper arm.

"How are you settling it?" she asked in a quiet tone, her eyes lit with what G often supposed was amusement and light. Her sister was one of the most honorable, loyal and kindhearted person that she had had the chance to meet in her world so far, although truth be told, for G that was little more that a few years.

"I admit, I'm finding it quite daunting. The city is beautiful of course, but Eli, I don't know the first thing about this expedition. After all the trouble SGC had 8 months ago with powering the gate and attempting to use nanotech – which I advised against by the way – I was supposed to be on leave, I haven't been at SGC for at least two months now…"

"Hey, calm down. I know it all must seem overwhelming, but everyone here will help you settle in, and this meeting today is to get you up to date on everything we've found out so far," she gestured to the others around the room and G's tight shoulder and tense posture began to slightly relax. "I have faith in you G, you've never let me down and I know you're capable of taking this in, you've just got to try and have faith in yourself." G nodded and smiled sheepishly, she knew her sister was probably right, she knew she was intelligent, and she had been working hard since her accident to become someone who could protect others from a similar fate at the hands of alien foes. Sitting next to Teyla, G allowed herself a few deep breaths before meeting her sister's eyes and nodding to show that she was ready for the meeting to begin.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and the others all ceased their conversations and looked at her. "As you are all aware, G is joining this expedition full time and as such, she needs to be brought up to speed with everything we've found out about the Pegasus Galaxy so far. I also think there are a few things she will need to explain about herself and her particular skill set… If that's alright with you, G?" G nodded slowly, she always dreaded this part. Having to open up about herself meant having to deal with suspicion and criticism and often times being shunned. She just hoped that after seeing how much faith this team had in each other and their leader, they would trust that she was trustworthy. "Well," Elizabeth continued, sitting down at the head of the table, next to G, "where should we start?"

"It might be a god idea to tell her the basics first? I'd hate to overwhelm someone with no real experience in the field," said McKay. Whilst G knew that this was his own condescending brand of sincere concern, she couldn't help but to sneer at his assumption that she had no idea what she was to expect here.

"This isn't the first galaxy far far away I've been to Rodney," G said calmly, earning smirks from Lorne and Ford. "If it's at all possible tell me about the city first and then maybe about the species you have encountered? I am particularly interested in the enemies you seem to have already made. I have read your emails, Dr. Weir, but hearing these things first hand would be helpful."

"Well," said McKay, obviously niffed that G had rebuked his concern so easily. "The city runs on a power source that we call ZPMs, at the moment we are sustainable at our current power level, but if we ever hope to utilize the full potential of the city we'll need more…"

"Only problem is we're not the only ones that want em." Commented Lorne dismally.

"Yes, yes well I'll get to that," continued the scientist quickly. "We currently are able to power shields, life support, the gate, the living quarters, and some of the basic weaponry, if we have to. Although I doubt we would be able to withstand a serious attack for very long. So far we have been able to simply cloak the city – that means we can hide it…"

"Thank you Dr. McKay, I know what it means," hissed G, truly becoming frustrated with the mans attitude towards her. "Teyla, Dr. Weir mentioned that you were one of the first people they found upon using the gate in this galaxy?"

"Yes, my people, the Athosians were occupying a planet which was used as a wraith feeding ground," replied Teyla solemnly. "Your sister allowed us to relocate to Atlantis in order to escape the inevitable cullings of our kind. Since then we have been assisting your people here, in developing trade relations with some of the other planets in reach of the gates."

"So the wraith use particular planets as feeding grounds, I'm assuming they're territorial then?" G asked, the others looked at each other uncertainly. It was not an assumption that they had previously made and even Elizabeth was taken aback by how quickly her sister had adapted to the situation at hand. "Tell me more about them? Apart from them being some sort of space-vampire, I really don't know much." Sheppard snorted and Beckett looked as though her description was really quite apt.

"Well, lass, from wha' we've been able to sort out so far we know tha' they're a hive-based species tha' feed off the life-force of humans in this Galaxy using their hands. They hibernate during times of peace, bu' if they think a planet is becoming too developed they wake up and cull them back," Beckett looked truly disturbed by the information he was giving her, and her previous amusement at what she had described as space-vampires vanished, replaced quickly by apprehension.

"The wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers, and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human herd. I know of many, many worlds in this Galaxy, but I know of none untouched by the wraith," Teyla said, and G noticed both herself and Ronan tense. She could tell by their body language that they had both experienced great loss at the hands of the wraith they described.

"I understand," G started cautiously. "I do understand that their food source is disturbing, but is there no way we could reach an agreement of peace treaty with them of some sort? I mean, is it really up to us to decide who may eat and who must starve?"

"G, you have to understand these guys are evil, they want to destroy anyone they think could threaten their little set up. We're at war here, there isn't gonna be a peace treaty." Sheppard replied, effectively ending her moral discomfort for the moment, at least in the presence of Teyla and Ronan who were obviously put off by what she had suggested.

"Very well," G conceded. "Who else have you encountered besides the Athosians, other similar settlements and the wraith?"

"There were the Genii," started Ford, looking at Sheppard they shared a look of clear irritation towards this particular species.

"Another enemy I'm guessing?" G questioned, looking to her sister for confirmation or correction.

"There have been… incidents," her sister admitted looking hesitant before continuing. "We have begun a tenuous alliance with their current leader Ladan Radim…"

"Essentially they are humans that hide their technological advancements in bunkers underground so that the wraith can't find them," McKay spoke quickly again. "I'd say they're about 60 years behind us in terms of their technology. They're a military society though so I still don't know that trusting them is the wisest decision." G had to admit it rather amused her when Rodney seemed to make decisions on behalf of the whole team. She had trained with him once and remembered their disagreements when it came to coding and all of the pompous opinions he had on the proper way to construct and deconstruct certain coding patterns.

"The only problem that we have with them at this point is a rogue Commander by the name of Acustus Kolya." Sheppard began, his voice betraying a strong dislike for the man in question. "He's been more trouble than he's worth."

G nodded in understanding. Pausing slightly she looked at her hands which were folded in her lap. The others could sense her unease and the visible change in her confidence levels were highly noticeable. This topic had to be addressed, she knew, she was simply dreading the association.

"Tell me about the replicators." Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on her sisters knee as she asked the inevitable question that would lead her down the road of revealing more about her own situation.

"They are known as the Asurans," Teyla began in her calm and confident voice, as though she were merely stating facts. G envied her that dissociation. "They are a technological life-form created by the Lanteans as a means of fighting the Wraith."

"But they took on a life of their own, lass. They used nanite technology which were designed to self replicate, bu' they had been coded with aggression to the point tha' they proved a danger to even the Ancients," Beckett assisted.

"When the Ancients decided that their experiment had gone too far, they decided to destroy the technology and the planet on which they had deserted them." Her sister continued for her.

"Except they didn't." it was the first time that G had heard Ronan speak and she was amused that he chose to speak such an obvious fact. Fueled by resentment, of course, G knew, but it did not stop her from being amused at his total warrior personality.

"And you managed to stumble through into a world that they had restored? Let me guess: once they realized you were from Atlantis, they wanted nothing more than to destroy you?" The people around the table nodded. G sighed and looked down at her hands once more. "I may be able to help face this threat, but it will take time, and for now it is probably a better idea to not approach that particular situation. I'm sure they desire nothing more that for us to attempt to fight them and in so doing reveal the location of this city." The others seemed to take in what she was saying and the general consensus seemed to be in agreement. Knowing that it was her turn to offer up some information G blanched, she really wasn't comfortable at all with her self and admitting her past to others just wasn't something she did well. She fought so hard to appear the sensible, calm and intelligent professional, but really there were many times when she felt little more than a scared and insecure young woman.

"I suppose there are some things about myself that you should all be made aware of before you place me on a team or allow me to become a true part of this expedition," she began, taking her sisters hand as subtly as she could. "I am the product of an experiment performed by SGC and some of the Asguardians that were acting in alliance with Earth."

"Experiment?" McKay looked at her skeptically. "What kind of experiment are we talking about here?"

"I was 26 years old when I became part of an SGC program designed to perfect the concept of Earth made Nanites capable of replicating within a human body for medical purposes." There was a sharp intake of breath and she didn't have to look up to know that she was being glared at warily. "The program started to malfunction and the Nanites began to attack the systems of those they could access. Not wanting to risk the life of the other staff there, I locked myself in with the robots and began to code a self-destruct sequence. I don't remember much after that other than waking up and being told that everything would be alright… Thor and some of the top scientists at SGC's disposal and managed to save a few of the non malfunctioning Nanites and merge them with Asguardian technology to ensure that they would not become infected with a similar virus. In order to save me, they injected them into my bloodstream… I guess it worked because I am here now."

"And what exactly does that mean in terms of your condition now, G?" Teyla questioned, her voice stern, but still with an undertone of concern and sympathy.

"Well for one, I am able to take in information at an extremely fast rate, it's how I was able to become qualified as a doctor of nono-technological sciences again so quickly after the incident," she started her explanation.  
"Wait, again?" questioned McKay.

"Yes, again. The Nanites were able to save my body, but my memories were gone. Elizabeth and her mother took me in after that and helped with my recovery. I couldn't of asked for a kinder family," her sister gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "I guess I sort of have a symbiotic relationship with the replicators inside of me now, they help me become stronger and I ensure their survival. Because of them I can communicate with technology to an extent and read data from allowing my Nanites access to the point of interest. That's how I could read Elizabeth's condition when I first arrived."

"Is there anything else these weird friends of yours can do?" Sheppard asked.

"Well to be honest, I've kind of avoided finding out, but I suppose, if Dr. McKay was at all interested we could try and determine the extent of their abilities?" Rodney's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hmmm," Sheppard seemed to be mulling over a decision. "Sounds like you could be pretty handy in a tight spot. Dr. Weir, permission to add Dr…. Weir, to my team so that she can experience some off world action?" G giggled lightly as the Lt Colonel wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Permission granted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series or its characters, just G**

 **Author's note: Ok, so you guys might just get to see a certain wraith in this chapter :P Fave and Review if you have time or are enjoying, it's really encouraging. Uni is hectic already, but I'm doing my best to fit this in with the amount of study. This chapter is in two parts and I have written both so I'll post the next one in a day or two to space them out a bit better.**

 **Warning thingy: this chapter may contain somewhat trigger material, I'm not sure whether it really would be or not, but would rather warn you all just in case. There is no rape or real abuse, just suggestive material (no, not with Todd lol)**

Gunshots rang through the quiet forest and G perked up, alarmed and on guard immediately. The shots sounded metallic, most likely meaning that it was not wraith as their weapons were much more advanced. Quickly packing up her equipment and putting back on her bullet proof vest, she began to make her way towards the sound, making sure to stay low and out of sight as much as she possibly could in the forests undergrowth.

"Get back to the gate!" she heard Sheppard's voice ring out. Pausing quickly, G watched as a pair of men wearing what appeared to be WW2 clothing run past her hiding place with old fashioned looking guns. She could hear her team mates crying out as they ran to the gate and slowly she crept towards a clearing in the foilage so that she had at least an obscured view of the portal back to Atlantis. She knew right now she wouldn't be able to get back herself, she would have to double back later, so instead she stayed in her spot and watched as the team ran through the lapis surface of the gate. The last were Ronan and Sheppard. She watched as Ronan got through the gate and looked on in horror as John Sheppard was shot with some kind of harpoon and jerked back away from the gate as it closed. Unintentionally she let out a strangled cry, giving away her position. Knowing that it was only a matter of time until she too would be caught, G ran back into the forest as fast as she could.

The Genii followed quickly behind her, she could hear them gaining on her position and quickly skid down the side of an embankment, twisting her body as she fell so that she rolled down on her side, landing in the foliage with shrubs for cover. She heard the soldiers stop above the embankment and discuss how they would search for her.

"She can't of gone far, you three, go to the west and see if you can smoke her out," one of the soldiers spoke in a commanding voice. "You two go East, I'll go back and report to the Commander. Do not shoot, he'll want her alive for questioning."

After waiting for approximately 23 minutes and 47 seconds, G couldn't stay still any longer and moved tentatively away from her hiding spot, regretting it almost instantly as she was grabbed from behind by rough hands.

"So the little rabbit finally left her burrow," said a gruff voice, foul breath brushing against her ear and a stubbled chin caught in the hair behind her ear. "You know, we skin rabbits around here, girl." As his slimy voice skittered across her skin he put one of his hands below the collar of her jacket, forcing the zip open a little and placing a strain on the buckles of her bullet proof vest. Feeling her face turn red in a mixture of shame, embarrassment and outrage fell over her. Grabbing his arm, G used the mans weight to twist him around and flip him over her shoulder, crouching down ready to go, she was just about to run when the same man grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. G felt the hard ground connecting with her head and groaned as she tried to tear her grip away from the man.

"You shouldn't have done that you filthy outsider!" the man was crawling over her now, and G had to admit that she was terrified. She could fight when she was prepared, but she was in shock and her head was reeling with pain after the heavy contact she'd made with the ground moments before. The man started to tear at her vest and managed to break the zip on her jacket. Pushing with all her might G managed to push the man back enough the land a hit on the side of his face, cutting his lip in the process. He growled and reeled back towards her, his fist raised ready to lay into her own face, but just as he was beginning to pull back in preparation for the hit, another soldiers voice broke him from his rage.

"Captain we have circled round, but there's no sign of the… Oh, is this the one?" The soldier looked at her in confusion seeing that she was in such a compromising position and back to his Captain.

"This one put up quite the fight, more trouble than she's worth," he said as if in answer to his soldier's confusion. He looked back at her and smirked. "Lucky this time girl."

With that he unleashed his fist upon her temple and she felt her consciousness fade to black.

"Put her in the cell with the creature. We'll see if she's still so tough after being in the same cell as him for a few hours," G woke to hear the captain's sneering voice and the creaking of a metallic door being opened. Jarring from her cloudy consciousness, G groaned as she was thrown onto concrete. "If you're lucky girl, you'll make a quick meal for that thing. If not, well maybe the Commander will let me find some use for you." G shuddered and threw him as defiant a look as she could manage from her place on the floor. The soldiers chuckled at their captain's suggestive threat and G allowed herself to let out the breath she had been holding as she heard their footsteps become fainter. She heard shuffling in nearby and began to sit up, frustrated that her body was not responding the way it should be. The nanites within her were obviously trying to repair any injuries and she assumed the release of adrenalin had hindered their effort. Turning slightly she noticed a few things at once: there was a window in her cell which separated her from a very concerned and shocked looking Lt Colonel Sheppard, harsh concrete walls and iron bars locking her inside, and in the corner of the confined space, was a shadow of a being which exuded both defiant strength and resigned defeat. G assumed almost immediately that it must be a wraith or else the Genii would not have referred to him with such disgust.

"G, are you ok? Hey, you, you don't go near her do you hear me?" the shadow in the corner did not stir. G slowly rose, wincing at the pain in her head and at the state of her clothing.

"I'm alright John, everything's fine," she spoke softly, whilst she had no issue with the Wraith hearing her, she did not wish to disturb him if he had no wish to be spoken to.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard said apprehensively, taking in her torn and dishevelled clothing and pointedly looking at the spot where her zipper had been torn and her vest broken.

"I'm fine John, really, one of the men attacked me, but his men found us before he could do anything serious. I have a slight head injury but I'm sure I can manage it." She turned towards the shadow and tilted her head. "I'm sorry if the smell of blood upsets your kind or makes you hungry…" There was a quiet hiss in response.

"G, why are you here? You should have gone back to the gate with the others," Sheppard scolded her, worried that not only was she in a cell with a Wraith, but that she could be the next one he fed upon.

"I turned the radio off, it was interfering with my… John you don't look so good…" G whispered, noting that her superior looked haggard and slightly pained.

"That would be my doing," said a multi-toned voice from the shadows. G jumped slightly, never having heard a Wraith speak before, she was not prepared for just how, well, alien they would sound. G looked sharply at him. "I was forced to feed on him."

"Yes." G said shortly. "Forced." Turning her attention away from the somewhat stunned Wraith she grabbed the bars between her and John to keep her balance a little better. "What does Kolya want? Surely we have nothing he desires."

"He wants Ladan Radim." Sheppard started by way of explanation, his voice sounded frustrated. "Thinks getting him to have a snack on me every few hours is gonna make them give him over."

"He could just feed on me," G said as though that option was obvious. Sheppard took a sharp intake of breath and gave her a very disapproving look, whilst the Wraith finally chose to move away from the shadows, allowing G to see him for the first time. "Well it wouldn't have a lasting effect like it does on you, and they can't just let him starve," she concluded gesturing towards the alien.

"You are not disgusted by our means of taking in nutrients?" the creature asked slowly, stepping towards her so that G could finally see her first ever Wraith in person. She gasped softly at his appearance; it wasn't at all what she was expecting. His hair, whilst matted and dishevelled, consisted of long, white strands, his eyes seemed golden with pupils like a feline. She took in the angular shape of his face and the lack of eyebrows. She admitted to herself that these creatures were not as hideous as Sheppard had described, this one was almost attractive in a very alien way. His pale skin was set off by green and grey veins that showed through to the surface, his lips, which looked human enough to G, were hiding translucent, pointed teeth and there were two holes on either side of his lightly odd nose, which she assumed must be to heighten his sense of smell or movement. "You do not fear the Wraith?" The alien questioned again, stepping closer again. That was when G noticed that his feeding hand was trapped in an iron clasp, which was then chained to his waist.

"Not in your current condition, no," she said gently, gesturing towards his imprisoned hand. "And whilst I do not particularly like what you feed on, I understand that all beings need to eat to live. You are being tortured just as much as he is if they are keeping you down here indefinitely without food." The alien gave Sheppard a pointed look at this statement and let out a low hiss.

"Is this what you meant by your friends, Sheppard?" The Wraith said wearily, and G noticed that his movements seemed laboured as he came to stand beside her and peer through the barred window into his cell.

"No, but they'll be here." He replied matter of factly, thought G noticed with concern that his voice was weak and reflecting the years which the wraith had obviously thus far taken.

"You still believe that?" The alien continued to press, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah I do, they just need more time," he responded, although G noticed with a heavy heart that he sounded less confident then he had. The Wraith looked up wistfully at the room around him.

"It is as I said before, no one has ever left this place alive," G could just about physically feel the anguish that those words carried. How long had he been trapped here she wondered.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to, and I'm taking her with me," Sheppard stated, his passion and determination returning little by little into his voice. The Wraith scoffed.

"Kolya will kill you both before your friends have time to reach these cells," he said, his voice filled with venom. G realised looking at him now, that he must have been someone that once held great pride and importance. She felt a lingering pity for him, surely the Wraith thought of themselves as higher beings, so then to be captured and tortured by humans and used as little more than a torture device must be painful in more ways than just a burning starvation. There was a brief silence between the cells before Sheppard spoke again.

"How well do you know the lay out of this place?" he addressed the Wraith as though a plan was formulating in his head.

"Well enough to know what they would be up against," he replied wistfully.

"What about us? Do you know enough about this place to get us out?" Sheppard asked quietly, his face pressed against the bars. G leaned closer, causing the alien beside her to stiffen slightly.

"You, the female and me?" the Wraith questioned doubtfully, for the first time he looked beside him to the female in question. He couldn't help but find her appearance and her scent somewhat unique for a human, if that was truly what she was. Her hair and eyes seemed to both reflect a colour of silver and violet, shades, which were not natural in her species. She did not appear to have the stance of a fighter, so he pondered briefly what her purpose was and why she too had been captured.

"Why? You think they're gonna just let you go after we're dead?" Sheppard pushed.

"No," the alien whispered, sounding resigned to his fate.

"Well then what have you got to lose?" Sheppard pried, trying to spur on the creature.

"My life," replied the alien and G could tell from that answer that this was possibly the only thing of value he deemed that he had left.

"Oh yeah you gotta great one down here," Sheppard observed sarcastically, causing the Wraith to snarl, baring his teeth and making a hissing sound. G watched the interaction with curiosity, his species were proud, she gathered, not used to being mocked. "Listen to me for a minute," Sheppard continued. "It makes sense. We have a common goal."

"As I said before, there is no escape." With that the Wraith turned and headed back towards the shadows, leaving G and Sheppard to stand together at the cell window. G noticed that the alien had hesitated before deciding upon that answer, and had looked as though he was seriously considering John's proposal. His golden feline eyes had shown something that G hadn't expected: fear.

"John, do you really think we could escape, just the three of us? I mean if there were technological controls I could break through them in an instant, but this culture clearly relies on steam power and gun powder," G said almost scornfully. "And I don't think we can do it without full team participation." She gestured towards the Wraith in the corner with a jerk of her still sore head.

"See if you can get anything useful outta him," Sheppard replied. "I'll think of something." G nodded, slowly turning and moving to the middle of the room before sitting before the Wraith.

"If it wont disturb you, I need to run a few tests," she spoke quietly to the Wraith before her. His head perked in what she assumed was curiosity or possibly disdain. To be really honest, G wasn't sure she knew how to tell what his facial expressions meant aside from angry and not angry thus far.

"What tests do you have to perform, human?" ah, curiosity it was then. G smiled, looking up at him, before opening her palm upwards as though she were going to meditate, but instead a faint glow emanated from her hand. The Wraith looked both curious and wary.

"My body has been infused with nanites," the alien shot her a disdainful look. "Not Asuran, these were created by humans and Asguardians in order to save my life. We have a symbiotic relationship, but something is wrong, they are not healing my head like they ought to be. It's like something is emitting low frequency electromagnetic pulses so that whilst they are not disturbing my general functions, they are impeding the healing abilities of the nanites." She realised that her scientific jargon may not make sense and was working on a way to back track and apologise when the wraith spoke.

"Kolya and his men do use a device which blocks what I believe they call radio waves, perhaps this is disrupting the sensors of your nanites?" G's mouth hung open slightly at his understanding of her condition. She had expected more scorn, but the Wraith in front of her clearly was more curious than he was disturbed.

"So, you're a scientist then?" she asked him, noticing the tuft of white hair on his chin, his broad shoulders and his long slender legs… She was losing her mind and thought that her first priority from this part onwards, apart from escape, should be to stop ogling the enemy. He nodded.

"How long have you been here for?" she whispered, a new respect formed for this creature knowing that he possessed intelligence far exceeding her expectations of his people.

"Too long to count," he replied, looking at her with resigned eyes. G leant forward and touched his cloth covered arm.

"Then isn't it about time you broke out?" she simply smiled as he looked down at her hand on his arm. He was experiencing the strangest sensation where her skin seemed to burn him through the leather of his thick coat. Her eyes seemed to captivate him if only for a moment and he grimaced, baring his teeth at her. Surprised when she did not flinch away, he was somewhat disappointed when she moved back to stand at the centre of the cell. "They are coming back,"

It was as she had said and both Wraith and human stood ready in the two cells as the sound of boots marching down the hall became clearer.

Soldiers appeared at the doors to both cells, and G was immediately concerned, as one of the men was the captain who had captured her before. The doors to both cells opened and the soldiers bore arms at the ready.

"Move." Ordered one of the soldiers as two entered to drag the Wraith out of the cell.

"Well, well, the rabbit is still alive, how surprising." The captain sneered, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. The Wraith hissed as the man touched the human female, knowing from his time here that the man could not be trusted with such prisoners. "Ah, do you have a defender in this beast, do you?" the Captain questioned, forcing her face to look at the alien as he nodded for one of the men to punch him. The Wraith snarled in a misture of fury and pain and G felt tears sting her eyes as an innocent creature was punished for an association to her. The Captain forced her to lock eyes with him once more and licked his lips. "Lucky the Commander wants to see you, or I'd have taken care of you myself." G cringed, but thanked her luck when she was pushed towards Sheppard and marched towards their destination. She spared a look back at the Wraith and caught him watching her intently.

They were marched to a filming studio where two chairs stood with ropes at the ready. Sheppard and G were both tied into them, G was fastened furthest from the Wraith whilst Sheppard was the closest, his mouth gagged so that he couldn't speak. G watched as Kolya began to film himself demanding Ladan from Atlantis.

"He still has years left you know, Dr Weir, and this little one has her whole life ahead of her," he said, moving aside so that the camera had a view of G. G heard her sister gasp. "Perhaps allowing the Wraith to feed on her will change your mind? But first, Sheppard as promised. My offer still stands."

"And so does my answer," answered Elizabeth, her voice tight with what G knew was fear.

"I wonder what Ladan has told you to make you choose him over your own people." Spoke Kolya, attempting to manipulate those who were watching the feed.

"That I took the position as leader of our people from you, taking what you believed was rightfully yours to further the development of our people." Replied a voice that G had not heard before.

"The truth then?" Kolya seemed taken aback by this.

"Kolya, release them now and I will offer you a full pardon for what you've done. You can return to our people," Ladan offered.

"You and I both know there are things that cannot be undone," was Kolya's stubborn reply.

"That's not true," beseeched Elizabeth. "You have the power to end this."

"How funny," mocked Kolya. "I was just about to say the same thing." He nodded to his soldiers to allow the Wraith to feed. Before he could lower his now free feeding hand onto the human G looked at the Commander with a strong and resound defiance, which the Wraith begrudgingly respected.

"Let him feed from me," she said in a stern voice. "I am Elizabeth Weir's sister, I will have more of an affect on her decision, and you will have both of our lives as leverage a little longer." Kolya regarded her with sadistic amusement, but nodded his head at the soldiers controlling the alien.

"Very well, girl. Let's see if you fare any better."

The Wraith stood before the girl, his arm outstretched, but he did not lower his feeding hand. He was looking into her eyes with a mixture of anger and confusion. Why had she not let him feed on Sheppard as he was about to? Why had she offered herself? Why would she allow him to cause her pain? The Wraith found himself pondering for the first time in his long existence whether or not it wouldn't simply be better to go hungry. The woman smiled up and him, nodding ever so slightly. She knew what was coming, but she was going to allow it? "It's alright," she spoke softly so that only he could hear her. "Everyone has to eat sometime." With that the soldier controlling his feeding arm grew tired of waiting and forced his hand upon the girls chest. The Wraith's eyes widened as he began to feed and G noticed his pupils dilate and he made some sort of multi-toned growl of satisfaction. She grimaced slightly at the pain of him feeding off her and felt her nanites swell up to meet his feeding hand. She was hoping the creature would not be so angry that this feeding meant the transferal of some of her nanites.

The Wraith was startled and confused that instead of aging the woman before him did nothing. The only noticeable change in her physical form was a soft glow that emitted from the place where his feeding hand and her skin met. After what felt like only moments his hand was taken from her chest by his own free will, and Kolya was looking at her with growing suspicion.

"Take them back to the cells," he snapped. Then, turning back to the camera he spoke threateningly and with growing impatience. "Now you have 2 hours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or it's characters etc etc**

 **Author's note: Part two of Common Ground** **J** **I was going to pace this one but I just couldn't wait. I hope you guys can tell me what you think soon, reviews are really encouraging** **J**

Back in the cells a weak John Sheppard sat against the wall of the neighbouring cell, whilst the Wraith stood over him at the barred window and G slowly paced, growing tired of being trapped in such a confined space. The feedings had clearly taken a toll on him.

"You know, I coulda sworn I was gonna wake up dead today," Sheppard quipped, his voice sounded so fatigued that G brushed up against the Wraith in an attempt to see him.

"You are strong," the Wraith said, and G was sure it was meant both as a compliment and as some sort of encouragement. She noticed that he gave her a lingering sideways glance. "Strongly than any human I have ever fed upon."

"You tried not to feed on her, and you stopped yourself, why?" Sheppard asked, his voice suspicious. The Wraith smiled subtly, and G couldn't help but think she liked that expression on him.

"Because the longer I feed, the weaker you humans become…and we will need what strength you both have left, to escape," he hissed, his voice and posture revealing that he had begun to hope again. G smiled widely beside him and let out a laugh when Sheppard responded sounding completely exasperated:

"Oh, now he wants to escape."

G could sense that he needed time to rest, so she again placed her hand on the alien's arm and gestured that they should move away from him and allow him to sleep. The Wraith felt her skin burn through his leather sleeve once again, hissing with confusion at the effect she had. He had not ever felt drawn to any worshippers or companions, why now would he find this insignificant human of any interest.

"I'm sorry that you had to feed off me," she said in a low voice, keeping quiet, he realised so that her friend could rest. He cocked his head to one side and gave her a dangerous look, why would she be sorry for giving him sustenance unless she mean that she was sorry to assist him.

"It's just that because of it you may have nanites in your system. I don't exactly understand how you feed, but there is blood involved. It's highly unlikely, but we may have a connection after this. If anything does happen to cause you irritation or discomfort let me know, I may be able to take them back or disable them when I have my equipment back." The Wraith snarled.

"You knew that they would have such an affect, but still you let me feed?" he demanded, concerned as the only other replicating nanites he had ever encountered had been Asuran and they did not agree with Wraith DNA.

"I had no choice, I couldn't let you feed on the Lieutenant any more," she replied impatiently. "Besides if they were going to negatively impact on your health they would have done so already." The Wraith had to admit this much was true, replicators worked extremely fast when it came to merging with organic matter. If they had intended to destroy him, he would have undoubtedly already died.

"And how could you have been sure this was the case?" he growled, closing the gap between them so that she was forced to stare up at him, her form only level with his shoulders. He was impressed to see that she would not shrink away from him, instead choosing to star him down.

"I knew because they are a part of me," she replied defiantly. "They and I are one and the same being. I would not choose to bring you harm so neither would they." Suddenly she dropped her eyes and her cheeks tinted an unusual colour, the Wraith was unsure of what this meant.

"You are unwell?" he asked in a low voice to avoid the other humans detection.

"No, I'm fine, I just need some quiet before we try to escape." With that she turned on her heel and stalked to the other side of the cell, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her.

Two hours later Kolya's men marched through the hall to their cells once more. The Captain immediately made a beeline for G, but she was surprised to see her cellmate step in front of her baring his sharp teeth at the man. The captain seemed to think twice and instead gestured towards the hallway. "Move." Two men moved to escort each prisoner from their cells. Sheppard and the wraith made eye contact and in the next instant John had pushed the men with him against the bars, stunning them and flipping on forward, whilst the Wraith had thrown his to the ground and pushed one up against the bars of his cell, wrapping one of the chains on his arms around his neck so that he could break off the iron casing around his feeding hand and use it. The soldier that had been leading G stopped and pulled out his gun and began to fire at the alien. G was by no means a warrior, but she knew enough to be helpful here. She kicked the gun out of the mans hand and used the momentum to spin around and kick him in the jaw with her other foot, sending him to the floor, unconscious. She grimaced as she saw the Wraith feed and wondered over to Sheppard who was now raiding the unconscious soldiers before him. He handed her a gun.

The Wraith approached cautiously after he had finished eating, and there was an awkward moment shared between the two males before Sheppard threw him a key to unlock his chained arms and legs. Once he had stood up, G closed the distance between them and assisted in unlocking the weighted device around his waist. He was quietly surprised that the female was so willing to help him and be at such a close proximity to his person. The male human looked at him warily, sizing him up suspiciously before handing him a Genii gun.

"Which way?" Sheppard asked.

The Wraith looked at both of them before gesturing to his left. "This way."

The hallways were dark in the underground bunker, and Kolya's men were posted throughout most of the corridors. Sheppard, G and the Wraith hid behind one corner out of view of four of Kolya's men. The Wraith was peering at the Genii gun he had been given, as if trying to discover its workings. John pushed it away as the wraith accidentally took aim at his head. The alien glared at him indignantly before John pointed at a radio he had stolen from one of the soldiers before. Using the radio to create a distraction, John snuck up behind one of the Genii and stabbed him in the chest. I used that time to sneak behind another and jump on his back placing him in a tight headlock until he slowly passed out. The Wraith took a more direct approach, breaking the third soldier's neck. Unfortunately by then the last Genii had realised what was happening and opened fire on the alien. The Wraith cried out as blood began to pour from his wounds. He snarled and barred his teeth at the soldier who then opened fire on John who simply hauled the still alive Genii in his grasp before him as a human shield before firing a few rounds himself, quickly killing their attacker. Dropping the soldiers the three approached each other. G moved to look at the alien's wounds but he held up a hand to stop her.

"It will heal," he muttered, although to G at least his voice betrayed the pain he was in. "This way." He continued to move as G gave John a worried glance.

It was not long before they reached a ladder, which lead them up through a bunker door into the cold night. Climbed out of the bunker first, followed by the Wraith who groaned and winced upon stepping down from the bunker escape hatch. Then came John, slowly climbing out, looking extremely weary.

"How far's the stargate?" he asked, looking at the alien.

"It will be guarded," the Wraith responded, a familiar note of resignation seeping into his voice.

"We have guns," John stated as though that was the answer to solve all of their problems. G rolled her eyes.

"They will be waiting for us," the Wraith groaned in pain and fell back to sit on the hatch, G rushed forwards to inspect his wounds now that she had time to do so. The alien seemed to grow uncomfortable and unsure at her proximity, but she gave him a stubborn look conveying the fact that she was not going anywhere.

"You think you're gonna make it?" John spoke up with little concern. The Wraith nodded.

"If I feed," G placed a hand over the wounds, attempting to use the nanites in his body to at least stop the bleeding.

"Well don't look at me," Sheppard said quickly. The alien stirred and began to stand up, when John pointed his gun at him. The Wraith immediately raised the arm of his uninjured side to point his gun back at the human. Whilst she knew all Sheppard could see was a threat she could see the genuine fear in the alien's eyes. An expectation of death. It was then that she realised the Wraith didn't trust the humans either and feared their weapons as much as humans feared their feeding habits. G quickly stood between them, placing her small hands at the ends of their guns.

"Enough," she said quietly, but with a firm conviction. "When we get to the stargate and to our own people we can go our separate ways, but we need each other right now." The Wraith and the human were equally impressed by her calm manor in the face of their weapons. Sheppard nodded in agreement before looking at the alien.

"Deal?" He asked. The Wraith grunted and nodded, putting his weapon down once more to begin moving again into the forest.

A while later and G was beginning to question whether or not they were going in the correct direction or simply in circles.

"I don't remember it being this far from the bunker," Sheppard said doubtfully.

"If only I could walk faster," the Wraith forced out before crying out in pain and falling to his knees. G rushed forward in an attempt to help. The Wraith held out his arm to hold her at bay, though her quick attempt to come to his aid did not go unnoticed.

"You should go on without me," he stated simply in his multi toned voice. Sheppard stepped ahead of them and shook his head.

"Gate's guarded. We'd have a better chance at taking out the Genii in our cross fire… Still need you," he replied. "We'll rest here then keep moving. That is if we're even going in the right direction." The wraith sighed and looked up at the night sky, which did not go unnoticed by the two humans. "You have no idea where the gate is do you?" John asked sounding irritated.

"It was many years ago," the alien admitted quietly, his voice sounding pained and frustrated. G moved closer to his side and opened her jacket to rip a few pieces of cloth from her singlet and press them to his wounds, keeping eye contact as she made the tentative movement. The other human let out a frustrated noise.

"Agh, way to go John, listen to a Wraith!" he ground out, sounding infuriated. The alien sat back and leaned into the human female as she attempted to clean his wounds and put enough pressure on them to stop the bleeding, which had begun to seep through his clothing once more.

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Sheppard," he spoke honestly, looking at the man before him.

The radio in John's hand began to buzz with static and the voices of Kolya and his underlings flitted over the device advising that they had the stargate surrounded and that whilst the humans were to be taken captive, the wraith was to be killed on sight. The Wraith felt the human woman beside him stiffen at this and he grew curious once more as to why a human would show his race any sort of compassion.

"Well," John started looking at them both. "We've learned two things. One, he likes us better than you," to this the wraith let out a breathy laugh. "And two, probably woulda never made it to the stargate anyway."

"Then it is over," the alien said, all hope leaving his eyes. G tried to help guide him down into a comfortable sitting position, careful not to jar his wounds further.

"No, my people don't leave each other behind, that's three things you've learned," John said determination and faith in his voice.

"You still believe that?" the Wraith spoke quietly, his voice conveying his surprise at the human's faith.

"Look, Kolya's wasting man power guarding that gate and searching for us. The odds of our people finding us are going up and up." He replied.

"I am attempting to send a distress signal, but these nanites were not truly designed for that purpose so I can't promise how effective it'll be," the woman spoke to Sheppard.

"You are both more like Wraith than you know," the alien stated, and G could tell by his infliction that it was meant as a compliment. John clearly didn't like the sound of that. "There is much about Wraith, that you do not know Sheppard," the alien said sincerely, sensing the humans dislike of his compliment.

The radio buzzed again and Kolya's men explained that there was no sign of them around the gate. John smirked.

"Looks like they were concentrating their search around the gate," he said.

"I suppose they thought we knew where we were going," G added with her own smirk. The Wraith let out another breathy laugh, which for some reason made G's heart feel a little lighter.

"It was worth it," the Wraith smiled. "If only to see the sky again." G looked to his face then in shock and admiration. The Wraith, who she had been told her little more than monsters, was appreciating the beauty and freedom of nature. Slowly she laid down beside him so that she could also look up at the stars.

Her movement surprised him, but he did not complain or object as the woman relaxed and gazed at the stars as well. John scoffed at them.

"Yeah sorry I have slightly higher expectations," he replied.

"John, if he doesn't feed soon…" G stated looking up at him carefully, before turning her attention back to the alien and once again trying to see to his wounds s he sat up.

"The female is right… I will die," the Wraith spoke slowly.

"Buck up," John gruffly retorted. "we're all getting home, alive."

"And if we were to meet again in the future?" the Wraith questioned.

"All bets would be off," Your commanding officer replied. G looked between the two before turning onto her side away from them both so that she could sleep.

As morning came G heard rustling in the distance and immediately woke up and began to search for the source of the noise. The Wraith also awoke with a start sensing that the common enemy were nearby.

G climbed one of the nearby trees as she watched the men approach. 10 of them. She looked back over her shoulder to see that the Wraith had fed on Sheppard, her heart cried out, she wanted to go to her friend, but she knew if she did they could all die. So instead, for the time being, she turned her attention back to Kolya's men. Just as she was about to fire at them, the Wraith appeared and began to attack them. There were 8 left, then 6, then 4, then 3… She watched as he fought with unimaginable strength and finesse. He was feeding on two of the men when a third snuck up behind him, ready to shoot him with what appeared to be an automatic shot gun. The sound of gun fire rang out.

Hearing a gun shot behind him, the wraith spun his head around only to see the last of Kolya's men drop dead before his eyes and in the distance, the human woman, still holding her gun and pointing where she had fired moments before. The Wraith nodded his thanks at her, but she did not respond. Instead she jumped from the tree she was in and rushed towards the human male. The Wraith felt nervous about what her thoughts of him would be after she saw what he had done to her companion. He grimaced at the knowledge that he cared what a human female thought of him at all.

He walked towards Sheppard slowly and was momentarily stunned when a blur of silver and violet knocked into him.

"How could you!?" she yelled angrily, pushing him in the chest, her eyes shining with betrayal.

"You do not understand, had I not fed, I would not have been capable of protecting you both," the alien replied, moving her to the side and approaching Sheppard's now decrepit body.

"Finish it," he said defiantly, but the Wraith knelt down over him with a curious look on his face. Looking up at G he motioned for her to come closer.

"As I said before, Sheppard, there are many things that you do not know, about the Wraith," with that he lowered his feeding hand onto Sheppard's chest once more, but to G's amazement he did not take life, he gave it back. John's face becoming full and healthy looking once more. She smiled at the alien before her, but was bought back to her thoughts when she heard familiar voices approaching. She stood up to see Ronan and the others approaching angrily. Before she could do or say anything Ronan had thrown the alien off Sheppard and stunned him so that he had to clamber to regain his footing. He pointed his gun at the Wraith and was about to shoot the now surrounded creature when to everyone's shock, G jumped in front of him, her arms outstretched, shielding him from the Satedan's aim.

"Stop!" she yelled, backing up so that she was almost touching the Wraith and wildly looking around at her companions. Ronan growled at her and took aim once more.

"Lower your weapons, that's an order!" a now very young and very healthy looking Sheppard yelled. Begrudgingly and with great confusion the soldier's around them lowered their weapons slightly.

"Bu' I don't understand, we saw what he did to you," said Beckett, giving G a stunned look.

"You don't know what you saw," she said, still positioned between the guns and the now stunned Wraith.

"He undid it," John explained. "Lower your weapons!" He said again, firmly.

"But I do not understand," said Teyla, her voice filled with apprehension.

"Don't ask me," John said, looking at the alien incredulously.

"The gift of life is reserved only for our most devout worshippers… and our brothers," the Wraith explained, his voice proud. G turned her head to see him meeting John's gaze with equal measures of respect and appreciation.

"Well I guess there's a lot about the Wraith we don't know," John said.

"These humans gave me back my life, I was merely repaying the debt," the Wraith replied.

"What! What do you mean debt!? He looks younger than he did before!" McKay spoke exasperatedly. John and Ronan began to talk about Kolya so G turned to speak to the alien.

"Your wounds are healed?" she asked, looking at his side and his additional bullet wounds with sincere concern, earning a confused look from the Wraith.

"I am unharmed." He replied slowly, watching with growing confusion as this answer made the woman smile. In the sunlight the Wraith had to admit that she was… quite lovely, for a human. With her silver eyes, her silvery violet hair and her pale almost translucent skin she hardly looked human and this thought disturbed him. There was a tugging in his chest towards this woman and he could only assume that her nanites were affecting him. He had to admit they had quickened the healing process for his wounds substantially even as he fed. His thoughts were interrupted when Sheppard and the large human male who had thrown him before approached them once more. Out of instinct the Wraith pushed G to stand behind him.

"What're we gonna do about him?" the large man spoke to Sheppard. John looked at the alien.

"Well we had a deal right?" He asked the alien. The Wraith scoffed.

"I did not truly expect you to honour it," he replied, holding a now apprehensive G behind him with one arm, unsure why it was that he felt the need to prevent her from intervening. G could feel his fear through their newly forming nanites connection and cried out when Sheppard took Ronan's gun and shot him. She fell to her knees with the Wraith, attempting to cradle his head as he fell. She could tell by the buzzing of her nanites around the point of stunner impact that John had never intended to kill him.

"Get him in the jumper, we're gonna drop him off somewhere," he commanded. Walking past McKay and Teyla he simply added; "Thanks for showing up."

G had not yet left the ground, and so Teyla approached her to assist her onto the jumper. Observing the bruise on her friends head, Teyla gave her friend a sceptical look. "Are you alright, G? Did the Wraith cause your injuries?" G looked slightly taken aback and touched the bruise on her temple.

"No, he didn't… he protected me from the man that did though… He acted with honour," she answered, surprised at how much admiration her response held for the alien in question. Allowing Teyla to help her up she looked after the Wraith being hauled into the jumper. "He was different than what I expected."


End file.
